Tell Me That You're Mine
by Fairytale-Boulevardx
Summary: James, Logan, Carlos & Kendall are finally done with their worldwide tour and get to go back to Minnesota for a couple weeks. Kendall continues his relationship with his girlfriend, Logan is thinking about marriage, Carlos is crushing & James is a daddy!


**Tell Me That You're Mine**

Okay so this is my first story & i'm sorry if it's not the best, but i am working on my writing skills & hoping to get better anyways i'll stop blabbing so you guys can read the story.(;

Pictures of the girls are on my profile(:

* * *

><p>Flashback;<p>

_'What?' Adalynne screamed, 'You are going to HOLLYWOOD?' her voice got louder. 'Yeah' Kendall replied surprised at her reaction, he expected her to be all upset. 'Is this some kind of joke?' she said realizing how Kendall was. 'Noo i swear you can ask Logan.' 'OHHHMYYYGOOOD!' she yelled running into his arms. "This is sooo exciting, My boyfriend is in a boy band! when are you leaving?' 'In a couple days' Kendall said realizing how far away he was gonna be from his girlfriend.'Well..' Adalynne began.' We should cherish these moments we have together' she said locking her hands into Kendall's 'Let's go celebrate!' She yelled As Logan walked over to the happy couple. 'So Kendall told you, huh?' he asked Adalynne. Yes!' she yelled pulling Logan in for a hug "Congrats Logie! Have you already told Mya?' He innocently shook his head. 'I don't know how to tell her.'_

_Kendall & Adalynne glanced at each other. 'Well you better hurry up & figure it out Cause here she comes.' 'WHAT?" Logan yelled trying to make a run for it "Logie!' Mya yelled pulling him into a hug. "Hey you!' he said in a shaky voice._

_'What's wrong?' she asked worried. 'Well we gotta go bye guys.' Adalynne yelled before it got any awkward. 'Are you breaking up with me?' Mya asked getting teary. 'No of course not.' _

_Mya sighed in relief 'Then what's wrong?' Logan scratched he back of his head not knowing how to tell his girlfriend. 'I'm going to Hollywood' she gave him a confused look. 'I'm gonna be in a boy band.' she smiled giving him a hug 'Congratulations!' He bit the side of his lips. 'So your not mad?' 'Why would i be mad? I'm just worried of what's gonna happen to us.' Logan sighed not thinking of how this would effect his relationship with Mya. Carlos ran towards the ice cream shop looking for his friend. 'MANDY!' he screamed when he caught her standing by the cash register. She jumped which made all the change go flying everywhere."CARLOS!' she yelled back. 'This is super important' he said pulling her to the side. 'Well can it wait im working.' she said walking away. 'No!' he yelled pulling her back. 'What is it?' 'I'm going to be in a boy band!' he yelled 'what?' Mandy yelled jumping up and down 'Carlos! AHHH! i can't believe it im sooo happy for you.' she said hugging him. 'Thanks' he said hugging her 'now that you're famous you can get me a date with Taylor Lautner.' 'sorry can't do that' Carlos secretly had a crush on Amanda and never tried to take it to the next level. 'Well i got to go back to work put text me later.' she said giving him another hug. 'Bye Mandy.' he said making his way out of the ice cream shop. James ran inside his girlfriend apartment 'Nicole' he screamed opening every door in the apartment. 'I'm in the laundry room.' he ran into the room picking her up and spinning her around. 'Im going to LA.' Nicole's face expression changed. 'Wh-What?' was all she managed to leave her lips. 'I'm going to be famous.' he said kissing her but stopped when she didn't start kissing him back. 'What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?' 'You can't leave, James' 'Aww C'mon Nicole please don't start acting selfish.' her jaw dropped open. 'What?' 'I really want this Nicole.' "But what about us?' 'Long distance!' 'That stuff never works.' 'Nicole please why can't you be happy for me like theother girl's are.' Nicole sat down on the couch not sure how to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant. 'James...' Nicole began. 'I.. I- I am happy for you.' she said giving him a hug. 'Thanks! i'll call you later i need to go tell my parents.' he said running out of the apartment._

The boys finally landed in Minnesota. 'We're HOME!' Kendall yelled getting out of their plane. 'Smells like winter!' Carlos said sniffing in the cold air. 'I forgot how cold it was though.' James said adjusting his Jacket and scarf. 'Guys! help me with the luggage' Logan yelled from the back. 'Oh right sorry.' they all replied helping out their friend. 'Well what are we waiting for, My girlfriend is waiting for me.' Kendall yelled in excitement. In the past year, Logan & Mya got more serious, Carlos couldn't confess his love for Mandy, James & Nicole broke up, & Kendall & Adalynne are happier than ever. 'Oh shut up' James said clearly jealous of Kendall. 'Will you chill.' Logan said tryiing to calm him down. 'Mya told me Nikki was gonna be there, Why don't you try to get back together with her.' 'Is Mandy gonna be there?' they all looked at Carlos. 'You know i miss her.' he smiled trying to hide the fact that he loved her. 'Yeah, she'll be there.' 'Ohh now you can tell her you love her.' Kendall teased making kissy faces. 'That's it' Carlos said putting on his helmet and tackling Kendall to the floor. 'Guys stop your attracting attention.' Logan said embarrassed. 'Can we just go now?' James said in a irratated voice. 'Yeah lets get outta here.' kendall said picking his bags off the floor.

X

Ding Dong

'Oh my god!' Adalynne yelled. 'They're here.' Mya & Adalynne ran towards the door whie the other two rolled their eyes and waited for them to come in. 'LOGGIE!' Mya yelled jumping into his arms. 'Kenny!' Adalynne yelled kissing Kendall non-stop. ' I've missed you soo mush.' Cried Mya. Carlos ran inside and hugged Mandy. 'I've missed you' he said squezzing her really tight. 'Hi' James said as he saw Nicole sitting on the couch. 'Hi' she replied not making eye contact with him. 'Come inside, i made cupcakes.' Mya told both Kendall & Logan.

But stopped when they heard a baby crying. 'Was that a baby?' Logan asked Mya. 'Mhhmm' Adalynne replied not wanting to say anymore. They all awkwardly stared at each other then afterwards Nicole got up and went upstairs. 'Please don't tell me that's her baby.' 'That's not her baby.'' Mandy replied smiling. James ran upstairs. 'It's her baby isn't it?' Carlos asked Mandy. 'Yeahh.' she replied. James ran into the room where the crying was coming from. 'Soo this is why you broke up with me. You were knocked up by some douche? Why didn't you tell me? I really loved you did you know that?' 'James.' Nicole began. 'No shut up let me talk.' 'James!' 'I said i was talking' 'JAMES!' she yelled which made the baby jump and James to stop talking. 'This is your daughter.'

* * *

><p>Yeahh, Yeahh short and sucky but hey i didn't wanna give everything away &amp; i'm sorry if it was boring i PROMISE it will get better. Please review it will mean sooo much to me(:<p> 


End file.
